Love's secret
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura..But when a twin brother to Bakura shows up, Ryou's starting to feel weird around him. What will happen? Could a cold person like Bakura really have a heart, and will Ryou break it?WARNING Explicit Yaoi.RyouxBakura,RyouxTouzokuohBakura
1. prolouge

**_Love's secret_**

**Chapter one: Prolouge**

**Ryou POV**

**:-:**

**THE SICK ROSE **_**by: William Blake (1757-1827)**_

**_O _ROSE, thou art sick!**

**The invisible worm,**

**That flies in the night,**

**In the howling storm,**

**Has found out thy bed**

**Of crimson joy;**

**And his dark secret love**

**Does thy life destroy.**

**--**

"_-'Kura!! I'm sorry!..please don't leave me. I screamed desperatly and grabbed his arm. The larger man in front of me turned around to face me, and I saw…tears, running down his handsome cheeks. _

_No…I thought, it couldn't be…Bakura would never cry, or…would he?_

_-What the fuck should I do then Ryou, huh? Should I just stay here and pretend that nothing happened?! He yelled back and stroked away the tears with his strog arms that I loved. _

_His voice was broken and so was his heart, and I was the guilty one…_

_Oh…what have I done?"_


	2. The beginning

**_Love's secret_**

**Chapter two: The beginning**

**I don't know what to call 'thief Bakura' so I'm asking you guys, should I call him 'Akheifa' or 'Touzokuoh'? Help please, and enjoy my little story. **

**Ryou's POV.**

**:-:**

"Ryou…have you seen my pants?" Bakura came into my room, bare naked and asked while checking out my ass. I put on an angry face and replied while crossing my arms and pouting:

"No, that I certainly haven't, and obviously not you either. Quit staring at my ass!"

Bakura went shocked first, but then he saw through my façade and hugged me gently, whispering in my ear:

"Sorry…couldn't resist." His wet tongue flicked at my earlobe and his wet hair touched my cheek. I giggled while pulling him away:

"'Kura, not now…we don't want to be late now, do we?"

Bakura thought about it for a while…then replied by throwing me on the bed:

"Just give me five minutes and you'll be in heaven."

We end being twenty minutes too late.

In the car, I finally released my frustration over 'Kura:

"Five minutes…Five minutes huh?!"

He growled and sighed 'here we go again' :

"Look, I'm sorry okey?" He said and crossed his palms behind his head. "It's not my fault that my hormones or whatever is kinda out of controll today."

I replied, with a cat-like hiss:

"Why today of all days?! Your twin brother won't be happy about it, no matter how big heart and patience he's got. I'm sure he'll be pissed…"

I locked the car and walked with Bakura towards the airport.

The reason I was mad at Bakura extra ordinary much today was that we were supposed to pick up his twin brother today, and now the 'oh-so-great' Bakura has made us very, very late.

But I still do love him, I moved in with Bakura two years ago into an apartment, we were both college students(even though Bakura was already rich thanks to his stepfather…) and searched for a partner to live with, my reason was that I couldn't afford a apartment by my own, and Bakura's reason? He needed a nanny.

After two month…I fell in love with him. We started to date, and he changed my lonely life.

I was truly happy with him.

About a month ago, his brother called from egypt and asked if he could stay here for a while, apparently, he've moved to Japan years ago but now his house is going throu' a renovation so he needed a place to stay.

Bakura was about to say no until his brother said 'please, I really want to see you little brother.'

Bakura's parents were divorced since he was ten, his mother had moved back to Japan and his father had stayed in Egypt with his brother.

His father died in cancer years ago and his brother moved to Japan.

I wonder how his brother would look like…

"RYOU FOR RA'S SAKE!"

I jumped out of my feet and turned my head towards Bakura, who had just woke me up from my day dream rudely. I gave him a quick glare and told him to look out for his brother while I get us something to drink. Wild sex with him in thirty minutes reallt dries you out. My lover just nodded simply and I turned around and walked to the closest star bucks and bought myself a cup of hot cocoa and plain black coffee for Bakura.

When I got back, 'Kura was gone. Of course…I bet he's outside and smoking again. That jack ass, I cursed and sat down on a bench, and waited for him to come back.

Just when I relaxed a bit, my head got knocked down from a huge, heavy black bag. A pair of crimson eyes stared down at me. The guy was tall and had very tanned skin, and his shoulder-long hair were spikey, just like Bakura's. He wore just a blood-red robe, showing his fine muscles and a pair of sandales.

He was drop dead gorgeous.

"Stupid brat. Made me wait for you and your little friend in ages…Is this how you're treating your guests huh? Oh…wait…you're not Bakura are you?" He stopped his talking and helped me up while apologising. His hand felt warm and a bit hard…yes, you could say that it felt hard. I shook my head and he scratched his head in embarassment.

"You kinda kinda look like him from far away…What's your name, little one?" Bakura didn't mentioned that on the phone.

I anwsered with red cheeks:

"Ry..Ryou, sir."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair:

"Well, hello little Ryou…My name is…"

**:-:**

**Review! I really need help with the name thingy…**


	3. Wrong feelings, wrong person

**_Love's Secret_**

**Chapter three: Wrong feelings, wrong person.**

**(Another poem by Blake, you've gotta love him,ne?)**

**Love's Secret by William Blake**

_"Never seek to tell thy love,  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind does move  
Silently, invisibly. _

_I told my love, I told my love,  
I told her all my heart;  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,  
Ah! she did depart! _

_Soon as she was gone from me,  
A traveler came by,  
Silently, invisibly  
He took her with a sigh."_

**:-:**

"_My name is…"_

"…Akefia, but my friends here in Tokyo calls me Touzouku." He said and smiled wickedly. I never asked him why his friends called him Touzouku, thief king in Japanese, but I guess it never hit me that it really meant 'thief king'.

"Nice to meet you Ak-…I mean, Touzouku." I bowed politely and blushed, he looked stunningly handsome. Yet, very different from how Bakura looked. I mean, they were both hot as hell, but in different kind of way.

Since Bakura was still outside and doing…whatever he was doing, I talked to Touzouku for a while. He told me about his life in Egypt, and some funny stories about a six-year old Bakura and his stuffed-up bunny called 'Mr. Honey-Bunny'.

I laughed at his small jokes and the thought about a tiny 'Kura with a bunny.

"Hey…What's so funny?" A voice suddenly said, I turned around and Bakura stared questionely at us through his dark goggles.

"Eh…nothing…we, just…joked around." I said, as I didn't wanted him to get mad…I knew that he hated to talk about his past.

"Oh…Okey. Hey 'kefia. Long time no see." Bakura nodded towards Touzouku and the other male smirked and nodded back.

Even though they were brothers, they seemed like total strangers. They didn't talk to each other at all. Just necessary things, like: 'What do you want to eat', or 'Could you move aside so I can come through'.

In the car there were a very awkward silence. I sat beside 'Kura who drove and Touzou' sat in the back and stared out from the car-window.

When we finally arrived home, I was really relieved.

Bakura helped Touzou' with the bags and I went inside to cook us some dinner.

I was picking out some vegetables from the fridge when a pair of strong arms hugged my waist. A familiar voice whispered in my ear while placing a kiss on my earlobe:

"Hi there, beautiful…"

I giggled and turned around to lock my arms around Bakura's neck and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Quit your flatterings and tell me what you've done this time."

His eyes widened and then he chuckled:

"You know everything about me, don't ya?" I just kept staring into his eyes and waited for the bad news.

"I have to drive to the office real quick. They've caught the rapist and everyone is waiting for me to take the fingerprints…" Bakura said and his face showed a bit of guilt.

Well…I guess I have to stand the fact that an CID-agent boyfriend can't be around twenty four-seven. Bakura worked at the sex-crime department and they seemed to need him every single day.

I sighed deeply and replied:

"I guess I'll have to entertain myself tonight then…"

He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead before pulling away from my embrace.

"I'll see you in the morning love."

--

_Damn Bakura and his stupid work! Damn rapist…have to get caught, damn vegetables…_

I cursed through my teeths and hacked the cucumber into small pieces.

"What's for dinner?"

"Ah!" I was so shocked by Touzouku's sudden appearnce that I accidently cut myself!

Blood seaped through the small cut on my finger and I hissed in pain.

"Oh dear…Sorry if I scared you." Touzou' said and grabbed my hand. "Here, let me help."

"No-No..I-You…You don't need to.."

He put my finger in his mouth.

He _put my finger in his mouth!!_

His moist lips softly fondled my finger and I could feel his tongue running up and down on the small wound. Suddenly my breath become very heavy.

His hair was still wet from the shower he just took and he wore a red robe that showed his fine chest and- …Oh god…his mouth felt so good against my finger. I almost moaned out loud.

"I-It's enough!" I pulled out my finger and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom…my pants were really painfully tight and I felt so dirty and slutty.

How could I get so aroused by someone beside Bakura?? It…This just wasn't right.

But I didn't stop my hand that slowly made it's way down to my crotch. I unzipped my pants and fondled my way to my throbbing member. My finger grabbed it softly and I moaned, imagining how it would feel if it was Touzou' who would hold it instead of me.

"Awwgh…ple-please…" I pleaded quietly and panted when my fingertips slowly pumped my shaft..It felt so good.

"Ughnn..so close…Tou-.."

Oh my god. What was I doing?! I stopped myself and zipped my pants. I was unfaithful…to Bakura…just by thinking those thoughts..

Oh god…I must be really tired. Why was I feeling like this, towards a guy I don't even know?!

Tears dripped down on the floor and I sat down in the corner of the bathroom.

I was so filthy…_so ugly. _

"Ryou…Are you okay in there?" A soft knock on the door…It was Touzouku.

How could I face him now? And how could I face Bakura?

I'd just have to forget it, forget that I ever felt like this…It'd have to be my own little secret.

**:-:**

**Review! :3 make me happy!**


	4. Long night

**_Love's Secret_**

**Chapter four: Long night**

**I know, some of you might want to kill me right now xD but I had a writer's block for quite a while now and I couldn't get in touch with my BETA. So it took me some time to check for grammar stuff myself. I know, this chapter isn't perfect. But you'll have to live with it until I find myself a new BETA or something. Enjoy anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**:-:**

Finally, it was bed time. We, meaning me and Touzokuoh, were sitting in front of the TV and watched some bad soap opera stuff. I've wanted to go to bed and just avoid him for the rest of the night, but he was such a friendly person and I couldn't resist but to give in and watch TV with him.

"Ryou-kun. What's the matter? You seem awfully quiet." He asked and stared at my face with those intense crimson eyes. Damn…he wasn't gonna make this easy for me.

"I-I'm fine. Just, tired you know. I'm going to bed now..ehm, g'night!" I mumbled with red cheeks and managed to stand up by my own, walking quickly to the door. He just mumbled 'whatever weirdo.' And continued to watch my favorite show: Sex and the city. I know, it's a girly show, but still, I find it kinda amusing.

I really didn't wanna miss today's show, so luckily enough, Bakura has fixed an extra television upstairs in our bedroom. I made my way upstairs and quickly switched on the TV and undressed, I always slept with my underwears. While Carrie walked in the N.Y. city with her high-heels I was here, warm and cozy, in a bed without Bakura. Suddenly, it felt so lonely. Then I heard a strange voice, it came from downstairs…

"Sigh…I wonder what Touzokuoh is up to now??" Pissed off, I jumped out of my bed and walked to down again. When I reached the door to our TV-room, the strange noise were heard again…

**OH DEAR GOD! HE IS WATCHING PORN! IN MY HOUSE!**

He jacked off his hard-on with his left hand while staring at the two japanese guys in the TV, and yes, he looked too damn hot to be disturbed. So I just…watched, I was enjoying the free show, and I have to admit, seeing Touzokuoh touching himself was better than all the porns in the world. His sexy crimson eyes, and his manly groans while he is getting closer ad closer to his climax.

Oh..dear, my pants are feeling rather tight…Will I really survive this night together with the (possibly) sexiest man alive?

Finally, he was finished. With the help of some tissues, he wiped himself clean and went to his room. I sighed and also went to bed… But this isn't over yet, of course not.

As you all already know, Bakura is a real horn dog. So we have sex every night, and so, I've grown a habit of sleeping naked. Those summer nights in Tokyo were really hot, you're sweating all over by every single movement you make.

I panted like a dog in heat and wiped some sweat off from my forehead. After some hours, I finally fell asleep. But then, something were poking at my nipples and I mumbled a 'go away' but the pokings just continued. So I tried to push the 'thing' away, my fingers felt something soft and furry. I thought it was my cat and got annoyed.

"Snowball, leave me alone!" I yelled and opened my eyes.

In front of me was no Snowball, it was Touzokuoh.

"What the…What are you doing here?" I asked and tried to cover my bodyparts with the my futon. He grinned sheeplishly, just like someone familiar to me…

"I couldn't sleep, it's too hot. So I thought I should check what you was doing."

"What the hell do you THINK people are doing in the middle of the night in their bed?!"

Touzokuoh just shrugged his shoulders and replied:

"I dunno, screwing around like rabbits?"

I think I'm reaching my boiling point…

"NO you idiot! You **SLEEP**! _Comprende?_ You sleep!" I yelled at the top of my lunges and throwed a pillow at his grinning face. God he has only been here for one day, and was already hitting on my nerves.

Oh god, what have I done? I yelled at a guy I berely know, who on top of that was my beloved boyfriends brother.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….I.."

Touzokuoh's shoulders were shaking and I couldn't see his face. Was he crying? Poor thing, it couldn't be easy, being a stranger in a new country and all…Maybe I was too harsh?

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!!** I knew it! You have an angel's face, but deep inside you're just like a wild cat." He was laughing! At the top of his lunges! And here I was, silly enough to think that he was a sensitive person with feelings.

Damn moron…I cursed and turned my back against him, trying to sleep. But his laughter never died and the heat was killing me…

"I'm taking a shower, do whatever you want you jackass." I mumbled and grabbed one of Bakura's shirts on my way to the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" He asked, as if it was the most common question in the world.

But I froze.

This was gonna be a loooong night indeed…

**:-:**

**I know I can't ask anything from you guys xD but pleeease review?**


End file.
